Sleeping Dragon
by soccer-fan1
Summary: Naruto came in to demand a mission, he got something quite different in return.
I banged open the door to Baa-chan's office, ready to demand that I be given a mission so that I could alleviate my boredom, but before I could do that the sight that met me stopped me right in my tracks.

Lying with her head on the table was the Hokage seemingly asleep as she didn't wake up upon my arrival so I stepped closer to get a better view and confirmed that she indeed was sleeping and the drool coming out of her mouth confirmed that fact.

My face split into a wide grin upon that and my mind coming up with the ways with which I could use this opportunity to have some black mail material. Not wasting any moment I brought out my small camera, which I made a habit of always carrying with me so I wouldn't miss situations like this, and started snapping away from different angles.

As I was previewing all the pictures that I had taken, one made me stop, it was taken from her left and gave a view of her below her head, more specifically her hanging breasts and the deep cleavage that they showed. The scene caused blood to rush to my head, like many others I was no stranger to such a sight but what made it different was her left tit which had escaped its confines during her slumber exposing her ruby red nipple to the air. I figured that a mere picture would do injustice to such a sight so I put away my camera and squatted next to her to get a closer look, being very careful not to make any noise in the process.

It was truly a sight to behold, the smooth skinned globe of softness was hanging with a firm shape, heaving up and down with ever breath she took and not showing any sign of stretch marks just begging to be touched and suckled upon with the erect tip demanding the most attention. My mouth went dry at that, desire welling up inside of me, compelling me to give in to my baser instincts and I found that I did not want to argue against it, even though a small part of me was warning me against doing such a thing, of the horror that may befell me if she wakes up but my desire crushed that small voice and in a true brash action I reached forward with my hand and placed it under her left bosom and started to squeeze it slightly and was left awestruck with its softness as my fingers sank into the flesh with minimal force, I lifted it a bit and weighed it in my hand, her nipple grazing my palm.

I scooted closer towards her and got underneath the table which gave me a much better angle to aid my actions. The smell of alcohol assaulted me indicative of her more than likely intoxicated status which actually spurred me to get more daring as the chances of her waking up were now less than before making it safer for me to continue. This was actually the first time that I ever laid my hands upon a female body in such a way and being the virgin that I was it made my actions that much rash. Insured by the safety of her now deep slumber I reached forward again, with both hands this time, one going towards its previous position and with the other I reached inside her blouse and cupped her other tit and then slowly and carefully exposed it to the air as well and sat back to enjoy the view a bit, it was truly something, never would I have imagined to seeing Senju Tsunade exposing her breasts to me in such a way even though it wasn't by her own choice, and even though I wasn't even done exploring it made me sad that this would probably be my only chance to see them in all their glory but that gave me an idea and with a twisted smile I brought out my camera again and took a picture and with satisfaction I put it away, with that done I grabbed her breasts and squeezed and brought my right hand to the tip and pinched her nipple, I was giddy with excitement and like a child as if they were my toys I played with them, I brought my face closer and plunged it between them smothering them, smelled the honey like fragrance coming off of them with a little bit of sweat mixed in between, their warmth almost lulling me to sleep. I gave the upper side of her breasts a tentative lick, not able to resist the urge of tasting their sweetness, and started laying kisses on them as I edged closer to her tip, then I started licking her nub as I wrapped my lips around it, covering it with my saliva, I gave a moan and started sucking on it and it grew harder with my ministrations.

By now my mind was clouded by lust and had taken over my body as well, evident by my heavy breathing and the tightness in my crotch and wanting more I released the tit in my mouth with a popping sound and turned my attention to its twin and put it in my mouth as well, its peak already hardened by my previous actions and its taste making me moan In pleasure.

The outside world had lost its meaning and with it went my awareness as well and had I been more alert I would have noticed that the moans coming out of my mouth were interlaced with those not my own and that the breathing of the person that I was so passionately molesting had changed as well and so it came as a surprise when a hand grabbed hold of my hair and pulled hard and with a yelp I was pulled upwards and then ceremoniously slammed onto the table, stars filled my vision as my head banged against the hard surface but that was the least of my concern as I noticed the snarling expression of the Hokage, the look in her eyes promising unending pain.

"Brat! You have one second to explain your actions before I give you a beating of a life time!" she ground out, her furious expression enhancing the fear that had already killed my boner and was on its way to making me wet my pants as well.

"Uh…. It was a prank?" I provided with a nervous chuckle, apparently that was exactly the wrong thing to say as she yanked my head upwards and then slammed it down with much greater force and this time instead of stars, darkness filled my vision and the last thing I saw before being consumed by it were those beautiful globes, their peaks still shining with my saliva, that gave me so much happiness in the last moments of my life and would now surely bring about my doom as well.


End file.
